Just Luffy
by RoronoaZoSan
Summary: Its not actually just Luffy. Its mostly Zoro. but its Zolu, could be nakama. Dunno.


Zoro fell to his knees, dropping the bloody knife in his hands. His left eye, useless now, left dark trails of blood down his face and chest. He sighed, unsheathing his sword. He stayed there for a moment, face turned up to the rain. He let his mind wander, remembering all the fun he had two years ago, with the crew. He remembered the first time, at the marine base. Luffy had saved his life then, taking him from the path of death he was on. He smiled, remembering the times so long ago, when it had just been him and the young boy. That boy, who had such trust in him, who had received trust and respect from such a man who believed he needed no nakama. A small laugh escaped his lips at this point, laughing at how wrong he had been. It was too bad, much too bad, that was all going to end. He turned his sword so that it pointed at his stomach, he closed his eyes, lowering his head, preparing himself. Just as he moved to end everything, a strong grip stopped him, encircling his right forearm. He snapped his head up, his eyes widening as he realized that it was the last person he wished to see.

"Zoro, what are you doing?" Luffy's voice was stern, yet comforting.

"I follow the swordsman's code that I have sworn to." Zoro replied, avoiding looking into his eyes.

"Why?"

"I've broken a promise."

"What promise?" Luffy asked, his gaze falling on the knife before his first mate.

"I've lost." He could feel the disappointment in Luffy's gaze and he turned his head to the ground.

"Zoro, look at me." He said, quickly understanding. The green-haired man did, his single remaining eye still refusing to meet the stormy gaze of his captain. Luffy took the older man's face in his hands, his warm palms on his face. "I forgive you."

"Luffy…" Zoro's eyes widened in surprise. He had expected anger, or at least a less trusting response. Maybe he would have felt better if he had hit him. His sword clattered to the ground, and he lowered his head to the ground, doing the last thing his torn pride could do to save him. "Thank you! It'll never happen again!"

"Zoro…" the man at his feet pushed back tears. "Get up."

Zoro said nothing, simply doing as he was commanded. Luffy put a hand beneath his chin, forcing him to look up at him.

"I forgive you." He said once more. Zoro stared at him for a moment as the younger man removed his hat, deciding to punish the swordsman, since that was clearly what he wanted. He placed the straw hat on Zoro's head.

"Captain…" he managed, before he began to cry, utterly shattering any pride he had left. Tears mixed with blood, running down his face faster and faster, he pulled the hat down to hide his eyes. Rain soaked the two of them. Luffy silently waited, watching. "Sorry, I'm sorry." He said, voice shaking, wiping his eyes.

"It alright." His reply was short, but conveyed every ounce of trust he had for his first mate. Zoro began crying anew, and this time, Luffy set a hand on his thick back, sitting down next to him. "Don't worry."

He leaned against Luffy's shoulder unconsciously, and the younger man turned to wrap his arms around his first mates muscular waist, "Zoro, I trust you. You don't need to apologize to me."

Zoro nodded, burying his face in the soft red fabric of Luffy's shirt.

"Your eye,"

"I'm fine."

"I know."

Zoro returned Luffy's hug, his thick arms encircling his lower back.

"Zoro."

"Yes, Sir?"

"I love you."

"I love you, too." Zoro rubbed his face, clearing away tears. The blood still flowing from the straight gash running from above his eyebrow, to just below his cheek bone. Luffy released him from his hold, and stood up, offering his hand in help to his first mate. He took it, standing. The rain began to let up, and they started back toward the ship, Luffy laughing like nothing had ever happened, giving his best friend a detailed explanation of everything that happened over his two years of training, and grinning up at the taller man. Zoro smiling back, picking up his sword and sheathing it once more. Neither of them outwardly expressed worry for the blood covering Zoro's face, although Luffy would glace over at it and occasionally wipe away some to keep it from falling onto his green tunic.

"Zoro?"

"Yeah?"

"You don't need to call me captain, or sir. You can just call me Luffy."

"I know." Luffy, smiled up at him.

"Just Luffy."

"Of course." He leaned down, locking his arms behind Luffy's lower back, smiling. Luffy stared back up at him, wrapping his skinny arms around the taller man's wide shoulders. Zoro pressed his lips to Luffy's forehead, Luffy smiled and buried his face in Zoro's muscular torso, his head only reaching the older man's collar bone. "Thank you. Luffy."

"For what?"

"Saving me again."

"What do you mean?"

"I was ready to die there."

"I know. That's why I stopped you."

"I didn't want you to stop me. But you did."

"I don't want Zoro to die. I love Zoro. Where would I be with out you?"

"I don't know." The green haired man stroked the younger man's soft black hair. He could feel the smile Luffy gave him, without looking down. "Would you like your hat back?"

"That's okay. You need it more than I do."

"Why's that?"

"It makes you feel better, doesn't it?"

Zoro didn't answer, but he blushed slightly.

"I knew it did." Luffy listened to the steady rise and fall of Zoro's chest, and the soft beat of his heart.

"I guess it does."

"See?" Luffy looked up at him, "You need it more than I do."

"Alright, captain."

"Just Luffy."

"Fine, Just Luffy." Zoro said laughing.

"Hey!" Luffy pulled a mock angry face before it cracked into laughter. They laughed and Zoro swept his captain off his feet, catching him before he fell, to which Luffy answered with a light punch to his chest. "Don't do that!"

"Sure." He began to walk back, carrying the younger man bridal style.

"Put me down!"

"Nah."


End file.
